The present invention relates to novel adhesives and, more particularly, to novel adhesives which can be coated onto an aluminum backing material to provide so-called foil tapes which meet the very severe Underwriter Laboratories, Inc. (UL) 181A requirements and specifications for use with rigid fiberglass air ducts.
Foil tapes, e.g. pressure-sensitive or heat-bonded aluminum tapes are of course known in the art. It is also heretofore known to employ foil tapes for such purposes as closure systems for use with factory-made air ducts and connectors. However, recently UL has imposed very severe standards for this usage. Consequently, the primary task of this invention can be said to develop an improved aluminum (foil) tape which will meet the recent UL requirements and specifications, as detailed hereinafter, for the aforementioned usage.